ДіМА
|base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC03DiMA }} Діма ( ) — персонаж Far Harbor, доповнення Fallout 4. Опис Модифікований Синт, що знаходиться на Остріве. Є лідером і засновником Акадии. Історія Діма, як і Нік Валентайн — один з двох ранніх прототипів, створених Інститутом, щоб перевірити, як синто зможуть впоратися з незалежним мисленням і судженням. В той час, як Діма було дозволено вільно розвивати свою особистість за допомогою досвіду, Нік був оснащений чергуються, раніше існуючими людськими особистостями. Вони двоє сформували тісні відносини, перебуваючи разом в Інституті. За словами Діма: «Я буквально бачив себе в тобі». Діма не міг бачити те, як його брат проходить через жорстокі експерименти і вирішив втекти разом з Ніком, і їх дуету це нарешті вдалося. Але, збитий з пантелику із-за того, що експерименти зробили з ним, Нік не дізнається Діма після втечі. Вірячи в те, що він людина на ім'я Нік Валентайн, Нік атакував Діма, після чого Діма нокаутував Ніка і залишив. Після всього цього, Діма перебрався на Острів, щоб сховатися від Інституту і, так як у нього не було поставленого завдання, сидів у печері і нічого не робив майже рік, перш ніж зрозумів, що він зміг визначити його власний шлях у житті. Після цього він вирушив на стару атомний підводний човен. Пізніше Дмитро потоваришував з лідером Дітей Атома, Сповідником Мартіном, і, в кінцевому рахунку, дав їм базу в якості сховища, згодом зване «Ядром». Поряд з Фарадеем, вченим-синтом, виступаючим в якості його помічника і Чейз, екс-мисливицею Інституту, яку йому вдалося переконати дезертирувати з Інституту, Дмитро відправився засновувати Акадию з наміром створити безпечне місце для синто, що дозволяє їм жити вільно і не ховати їх природу. У Дітей Атома, Акадии і Фар-Харбора напружені стосунки, а тому Діма відчайдушно намагається досягти миру і безпеки для своїх жителів, тому і створив плани на випадок непередбачених обставин, наприклад на той випадок, якщо Діти Атома стануть загрозою для Акадии, Діма отримав ключі до ядерних ракет в Ядрі, а для Фар-Харбора він отримав коди відключення вітроелектростанції міста, єдиного джерела електрики міста. Потім, у відчаї, Діма таємно убив капітана Ейвері і замінив її одним зі своїх синто, вилитої копією Ейвері.Слова Діми на питання Вижив «''You really think you can get together a convincing replacement?» — «''Yes. Helping synths recover what they've lost means we've had to become familiar with memory wipes and facial reconstruction». Це було зроблено заради «помірного голосу» і приклад того, як синто і люди можуть жити пліч-о-пліч. Але Дімі не сподобалися його власні дії, він вирішує просто видалити ці спогади і, на знак доброї волі, помістити їх в комп'ютерах Ядра на збереження їх Дітьми. Як зазначає сам Діма, допомогу втікачам синтам дала йому і його помічникам досвід у пластичній хірургії і стирання пам'яті, який він і вирішив використовувати у подальшому. Через деякий час, Діма і Нік воссоединяются, під час того, як Нік і Вцілілий відправляються на Фар-Харбор, щоб знайти Kasumi Накано. Поки Діма висловлює подив і хвилювання з приводу того, що бачить Ніка знову, бо його спогади вдалося зберегти через його численні модифікації, але Нік набагато більш неохоче сприймає його, не маючи будь-яких спогадів про Діма, і про їх останньої зустрічі, яка була, можливо, більше ста років тому. Однак, якщо Вижив підтримає Ніка, щоб той прийняв Діма як свого брата, то після знаходження голозаписи їх битви Нік буде вибачатися перед Діма, і ці двоє будуть іноді вітати або розмовляти один з одним при вході в Акадию. Інвентар Взаємодія з Вижив Грунтуючись на діях Вижив, Діма може стати союзником, або ворогом. * Якщо протагоніст вибере варіант «Зберегти секрету Діма», він посприяє заміні Верховного сповідника Текту покірним синтом, для того, щоб забезпечити мир між Дітьми Атома і Фар-Харбором. * Якщо протагоніст успішно переконає його піти і здатися, він піде у Фар-Харбор, зізнається в тому, що зробив, а після буде страчений жителями за його злочини. Розлючений натовп буде готуватися знищити Акадию, боячись, що вони будуть намагатися замінити деяких з них синтами. Однак, якщо Вижив в достатній близькості з жителями міста, вони можуть бути переубеждены, щоб пощадити Акадию. * Якщо протагоніст вирішить знищити одну з двох інших фракцій, Діма не стане ворожим, але буде виражати відраза до актів масового вбивства. * Якщо вибрати знищення Акадии разом із Братством Стали або повернення всіх синто в Інститут, Діма буде битися до останнього за своїх мешканців. Примітки * У Діма описана унікальна раса DLC03_SynthGen2RaceDiMa, яка характеризується унікальним торсом і головою. * Діма дає привід припускати, що Вижив - сінт, посилаючись на те, що він не пам'ятає нічого з свого минулого до дня падіння бомб. * Діма згадується в питанні на завданні Fallout Shelter «Випробування — ігрове шоу». Поява Галерея DiMA Fo4FH trailer.png Fo4dima.jpg Примітки de:DiMA en:DiMA es:DiMA hu:DiMA ru:ДиМА Категорія:Незавершені статті (Far Harbor) Категорія:Персонажі Far Harbor Категорія:Мешканці Акадії Категорія:Лідери організацій Категорія:Антагоністи Категорія:Синти Категорія:Комп'ютери та роботи Fallout 4 Категорія:Персонажі, згадувані у Fallout Shelter